The Journey of Sebastion
by Metal Snake525
Summary: In Bikini Bottom, there lives a fish named Sebastion who works for a rebel base that attempts to stop an evil Bottomite named Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Chance

*ring ring* Sandy's cell phone was ringing, so she picked it up.

Sandy: Hello?

?: Hello Sandy. It's me, Captain Spongebob.

Sandy: Well howdy, *giggles* Captain Spongebob.

Spongebob: Sandy, are you at the laboratory?

Sandy: I sure am.

Spongebob: I need you to go somewhere where no one can hear us talking.

Sandy: Okey-dokey, then.

Sandy walks to her workroom in the laboratory, and shuts the door.

Sandy: Okay, I'm alone. So what's so important that we need to talk about in private?

Spongebob: It's about the plan. We've decided on our battle strategy, and to put it in action, we need that weapon that you and the other scientists are working on. Is the project finished?

Sandy: Pretty much. Just a few adjustments here and there, and she'll be ready in no time.

Spongebob: Excellent. This is our best chance to end this farce. If this plan works, our victory is assured.

Sandy: You bet it is. That gaddung bastard Alex doesn't stand a chance. I can't believe he's been able to last this long. If he didn't have the help of the other scientists from the KB, he would've been dead long ago.

Spongebob: They were formidable foes indeed. Neptune didn't stand a chance. *sigh*

Sandy: ...

Spongebob: In any case Sandy, I need MSL delivered to the base as soon as possible. Contact me when it's finished.

Sandy: Sure thing Spongebob. Bye.

They both hung up.

Spongebob walked to a room where a blue fish was waiting. He was dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and had a black headband strapped around his head.

Fish: So what's going on?

Spongebob: Everything is going as planned. Aside from the weapon, you are the most important aspect in this mission, Sebastion.

End of Episode One.

Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Spongebob's Plan

From where we last left off...

Sebastion: Most important? What do I have to do?

Spongebob: To put it simply, you will be the operator of the Metal Sea Lion, our ultimate weapon. You will control it from the inside, and use it as part of our attack.

Sebastion: I get to control a massive killing machine? Sounds fun (_sarcastically_).

Spongebob: Sebastion, this is our only chance to destroy the enemy, at least act like you care about us winning this battle.

Sebastion: As you wish, but this "ultimate weapon" is still very new. What would you expect me to do if it were to fail?

Spongebob: I've already prepared a backup plan. While controlling the sea lion, you will have supports that will assist you if the weapon begins to falter.

Sebastion: Supports?

Spongebob: Yes. Two trusted members of the rebel force. The first is Rayne, one of Sandy's assistants who worked on MSL, and a former member of KB, the Knowledgeable Bottomites. The other is one you've met, Cecil, an elite warrior who's been a member of our alliance for two years.

Sebastion: Cecil, huh? How are he and that scientist going to help?

Spongebob: I'll explain the plan after I send them in.

Spongebob pulls out his cell phone and calls someone.

Spongebob: Send them in Justin.

Justin: Yes sir.

A few moments later, two more fish walked in. One of the fish had short blonde hair, and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants with red and white stitches. The other fish was raven-haired, and was wearing a lab coat and black jeans. The fish with the blonde hair was Cecil, and the black haired fish with the lab coat was Rayne.

Cecil: You called chief?

Spongebob: Yes. Please sit down.

Cecil and Rayne both sit on the bench that Sebastion was sitting on.

Spongebob: Listen carefully all of you. This plan will require your full potential and all of your skills. I'm going to go over the details of your assignment slowly, and I'll need you to listen to every word. Understand?

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne: Yes sir.

Spongebob: Good. But before I begin, I need to explain Metal Sea Lion's abilities. MSL is a very powerful machine modeled after a sea lion, one of the most feared creatures in Bikini Bottom. (Note: Spongebob is referring to the undersea lion from the episode "Spongicus". MSL is modeled after that seal lion, not an actual seal). It's armed with a gatling gun on its right fin, a torpedo shooter on its left fin, and a missile launcher on its back. Thanks to Sandy and her crew, it'll be armed with highly destructive missiles. There's also a pilot seat just below MSL's head that's used to operate the weapon.

Now I'll explain our strategy. Three weeks ago, we discovered Alex's hideout. Two days from now, we will collect Metal Sea Lion from Sandy's laboratory. Once we've collected our weapon, I'll send tanks to destroy one of his supply bases near Neptune's abandoned castle. This will surely capture Alex's attention, and he'll send forces to combat our tanks. This is where you three come in. When Alex assaults our tanks, Sebastion and Rayne will enter MSL, and Sebastion will control it from the inside. Sebastion will use the weapon's missile launcher to fire missiles at Alex's base. With little forces to defend him, and no way to counter the missiles, Alex and his base will be decimated, and the mission will be accomplished.

Sebastion: So where does this backup plan come in?

Spongebob: I'm already getting to it. If the weapon fails to operate, Rayne can regain control of MSL's computer and repair any flaws. And if in some case Sebastion is unable to operate it before our attack, Cecil will control it in his place.

Cecil: Why can't Rayne control it?

Spongebob: Rayne is not a soldier like you and Cecil. She has only agreed to support you, she has no wish to kill anyone.

Cecil: I see.

Spongebob: Now, is everything understood?

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne: Yes captain.

Spongebob: Okay then. I've recorded the details of your assignment. Until I request you again, you are dismissed.

End of Episode Two

Reviews will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Aiding the Enemy

From where we last left off...

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne leave the rebel base after Captain Spongebob orders them to leave. After they return to their homes, we see a shot of Sandy's laboratory, which is at least seventy miles away from Spogebob's rebel base. Inside the laboratory, Sandy is with Norbert Nelson, one of the leaders of the Metal Sea Lion project. Sandy had selected Norbert herself as the chief of the assignment, and both of them were walking through the lab examining the other scientist's work.

Norbert: You and your workers seem to be doing a good job Sandy.

Sandy: Of course Norb. Me and my team don't mess around. We don't need no motivation other than taking down Alex!

Nobert: You're very confident Sandy. Just what I'd expect from a former KB member.

Sandy: Don't compare me to KB. My attachment to that group is as dead as a dog on the street.

Norbert: If it's no longer around, and you don't like it anymore, why are you still talking about it?

Sandy: Don't ask me, you brought it up.

Norbert: Alright, whatever. So when will production will be finished?

Sandy: All the parts have been put together, the only thing left to do is a safety check. Production will be finished tomorrow at the latest. Right after, we'll give it to Spongebob.

Norbert: Excellent. Alright Sandy, I need to get back to my office. I'll be busy, so please report any information updates on MSL back to Brendon.

Sandy: Okay, see you then.

Norbert walked to his office. Immediately when he entered, he closed the door and locked it. He sat in the chair by his desk, and pushed on something in his ear. There was a ringing sound that only he could hear.

Norbert: Alex? Alex can you hear me?

Alex: Yes, I can.

Norbert: This is Neil.

Alex: Are you alone?

Neil: Of course. I'm at the office by myself. No one should be able to hear us talk thanks to this earphone I'm using.

Alex: Good. What are you calling for?

Neil: I need to make another status report on MSL. It's urgent. They've almost finished production on it. The plan needs to be put in action tonight.

Alex: Don't fret Neil. I've already sent battle tanks to the laboratory. No one is suspicious about you, right?

Neil: They don't appear to be, but I'm starting to get nervous. Even though I've disposed of Norbert, their bound to suspect eventually that something's wrong.

Alex: Relax, Neil. You only need to keep up the disguise a little longer. The assault on the laboratory begins tonight. We will take MSL for ourselves, and victory will be ours.

Neil: Good. I have to go now. Goodbye.

Neil canceled the conversation.

End of Episode Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Assault (Part 1 of 2)

After Neil ended his conversation with Alex, he took a piece of paper, and began to write something. After he was finished, he called Norbert's secretary, Stephanie, on the intercom inside the office.

Norbert: Stephanie, this is Norbert Nelson. Please come to my office. I repeat, come to my office.

A few minutes later, Stephanie arrived.

Stephanie: You wanted to see me sir?

Norbert: Yes. I need you to deliver this to Brendon Torfish, the head leader of this operation. I need you to tell him to tell the other scientists to halt any remaining work on MSL for today. Tell him that the reason for this is all on this paper.

Stephanie: Um, okay, whatever you say sir.

Norbert handed her the paper, and Stephanie walked to Brendon's workroom, confused about what Norbert said. Why would he delay production when they were almost finished with the project? She chose not to ask, as she couldn't question Norbert's authority. Once she arrived at Brendon's office, she knocked on the door.

Brendon: Who is it?

Stephanie: It's Stephanie. Norbert Nelson asked me to deliver something important to you. Can I come in?

Brendon: Yes, come in.

Stephanie walked into Brendon's workroom. It was significantly bigger than Norbert's, and it had numerous places for storing important files.

Brendon: What do you need to tell me?

Stephanie: I have to tell you something concerning MSL. Norbert wants you to tell the scientists to stop working on it for today.

Brendon: What? Why?

Stephanie: It's all on this piece of paper.

Stephanie gave the paper to Brendon. Brendon read it twice, and he let go of it in astonishment.

Brendon: Very well then. You're dismissed Stephanie.

Stephanie exited Brendon's office, and Brendon turned on the intercom that he had.

Brendon: Attention scientists. Attention scientists. There has been an abrupt change of plans. All work on MSL is being delayed until tomorrow morning. Until then, you are all dismissed.

The scientists were puzzled. Nevertheless, they left the laboratory, and proceeded to return to their homes. Neil, having heard Brendon's voice over the intercom, was pleased that his plan went well.

Neil: Now all that's left to do is report my progress later on.

Later that night...

All the scientists had left. The only ones occupying the laboratory were Neil(Norbert), Sandy, Brendon, and the security. Sandy, Brendon and Neil(or so he said) were recording today's progress, and the security guards were guarding the laboratory. Forty of the guards were inside the laboratory, four of the guards surrounded the front of the lab, and four of them surrounded the rear. There were also two rooms close to the roof of the laboratory, one on the front, and the other on the back. Each of them contained a guard and a radar that could read enemy movements. If the radar picked up an enemy that was too powerful for the guards outside of the building to handle, the guard would alert the fish inside the laboratory. The laboratory also had an arsenal of weapons, tanks, and fighter planes given to them by Spongebob's rebel force for the lab's protection.

Sandy's laboratory was well armed, but Alex had planned very carefully. Suddenly, the radar in both rooms picked up a movement. The tanks Alex spoke of were coming to attack the laboratory! They came from the front and the back, and fired explosives at the lab, killing the guards that surrounded the lab, and decimating the building's walls. The guards that kept track of the radars survived though, and called the security.

Front Guard: There are enemy tanks approaching the lab! We need backup immediately!

Rear Guard: Enemy tanks are coming straight for the lab! We need support, now!

Two of the security guards entered two of the fighter jets given to them and proceeded to fight the tanks. A battle was about to ensue.

End of Episode Four.

Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
